Hibarin y el Hombre Gato
by Once L
Summary: Historias sobre el chupasangre, Hibarin y un bandido que resultaba ser un Hombre Gato y no un Hombre Lobo como a sí mismo se presentaba. – Shonen Ai. - Cáp. 2.
1. Música

**Hibarin y el Hombre Gato.**

**Para:** Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla:** Básica. **Tema:** 13. Música.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ni esta historia alterna me pertenecen, a Amano Akira, sí.

* * *

Luego de ser vencido en su propio castillo por el grupo de monstruos herbívoros del supuesto Domador de Monstruos, Hibarin se muda a una de las villas que aún siguen de pie.

Y no le cuesta demasiado darse cuenta que ése es el lugar donde todos esos monstruos herbívoros ahora viven, y aun así no hace nada por marcharse. El lugar le parece tranquilo y eso le gusta.

**.::.**

Así que como cada noche y luego de ocultarse el sol, Hibarin sale de su sarcófago, se estira y bosteza un poco para luego asomarse por la ventana de aquella casita de dos pisos que ha conseguido en el modesto lugar.

La brisa que siente en su rostro termina por refrescarlo y serenarlo.

—Hn. Hora de ir a morder a algunos herbívoros.

Luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona sale por la ventana para iniciar con su casería nocturna y buscar su "cena".

Después de todo… es un vampiro.

**.::.**

Tres horas y media después, y luego de atrapar a dos insignificantes herbívoros mortales que estaban haciendo de las suyas al fastidiar a un animalito indefenso los muerde, bebiendo un poco de su sangre hasta dejarlos inconscientes a mitad de la calle. Después de eso, se toma un descanso sobre uno de los tejados observando tranquilamente el cielo nocturno de esa noche.

Tan pacifico, tan calmado.

No hay duda que esa villa y su tranquilidad por la noche le gustan cada día más. Pero entonces…

Unos constante "_Miau, Miau" _atraen su atención.

No es la primera vez que los escucha y ahora que mira hacia su derecha y un poco más arriba, ve que hoy hay luna llena y he ahí el motivo por el que escucha esos constantes maullidos dos tejados más allá, sabiendo por supuesto a quién pertenecen.

Su escándalo bien pudo haberlo fastidiado y su humor empeorar al terminar con el silencio y calma de la noche pero extrañamente no es así. No lo es, porque aunque de momento sólo son repetidos _"Miau, Miau"_, Hibarin sabe que sólo está calentando su voz, afinando su garganta para después cantar a la luna.

Porque eso es lo que Gokudera, el Hombre Gato o "herbívoro Gato", como suele referirse a él, es lo que acostumbra hacer los días de luna llena cuando se transforma y no lo hace mal, muy al contrario, canta muy bien y aquello podía ser _música_ para sus oídos, y he ahí el motivo por el que no va a morderlo para hacer que se calle.

Muy al contrario, en silencio, a la distancia y sin que el herbívoro se dé cuenta, Hibarin acostumbra escucharlo al mismo tiempo que entrecierra sus ojos y se relaja.

Lo cual podría hacer más fácilmente si el herbívoro Gato no estuviera cantando constantemente una canción que habla del herbívoro mortal, sí, del Domador de Monstruos Tsuna, lo que por alguna razón no le gusta y lo pone tenso y de mal humor al instante.

Hn.

Su ceño se frunce al pensar por un segundo en algo.

¿Pero qué es lo que el herbívoro gato le ve a ese inútil y débil mortal?

No lo entiende y tampoco quiere saberlo, mejor se va de ahí, mordiendo en cambio a cualquier herbívoro con el que se encuentre en su camino porque está molesto.

Si el herbívoro Gato sigue cantando ese tipo de canciones no hay duda de que lo morderá hasta la muerte para hacer que cambie de parecer. Es Hibarin después de todo y puede hacerlo con demasiada facilidad.

Por su bien, más le vale que deje de cantar canciones sobre ese molesto mortal.

Miren que desperdiciar su tiempo, voz y garganta por alguien como él es inconcebible. Si no sabe sobre qué cantar… bien podría intentar cantar algo sobre él.

A todo el mundo le gustan los vampiros, ¿cierto? Y el herbívoro Gato no debe de ser la excepción.

De eso se encargará él mismo si hace falta.

Continuará...

* * *

Y aquí estoy de nuevo. Esta vez con una pequeña historia basada e inspirada como ya dije arriba en "_Tsuna, Domador de Monstruos" _esa colección de omakes en el anime donde vemos a nuestros personajes en versión chibi y desarrollando otro rol igual de divertido, ¿qué no?

Aunque en realidad ha sido una imagen que he visto de Hibari y Gokudera en esta versión la que me ha inspirado para hacer esta historia, centrada por supuesto en ellos dos. Me encanta que Hibari sea un vampiro (yo amo a los vampiros) y Gokudera… bueno, amo a Gokudera en todas sus versiones, tamaños, presentaciones y colores.

Así que de eso se tratará este fic, de ellos dos en su versión chibi como Vampiro y Hombre Gato; y les comento también que me he tomado otra Tabla en la Comunidad de Minutitos en Livejournal para inspirarme en sus temas y desarrollar la historia.

Mi intención con este fic es que sea tierno, así que espero que a nadie le moleste o empalague. Espero que les guste, ya veré después qué es lo que opinan o qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo.

Nos vemos, después ;)


	2. Noche

**Título:** Hibarin y el Hombre Gato.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Hibarin y Gokudera, el Hombre Gato. El viejo mago Rebo y mención de Tsuna, el domador de Monstruos.

**Género:** Humor. Romance implícito.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Para:** Minutitos (LJ). **Tabla:** Básica. **Tema:** 12. Noche.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío. De Amano Akira, sí.

**15/07/12.**

**Capítulo 2 – Su esencia.**

De nuevo es de _noche_.

Y como es de esperarse, Hibarin termina una vez más en aquel tejado después de la media noche.

Este es el octavo día consecutivo que sucede y que termina ahí al seguir cierto aroma, cierta esencia por toda la villa hasta terminar en aquel lugar.

—Ah. —suspira, sin atreverse a mirar por la ventana.

Aquello en sí no es necesario. Desde el tejado y al otro lado de aquella habitación y con su oído tan fino, puede escuchar la respiración pausada y tranquila del herbívoro que duerme ahí, ajeno a su presencia y los problemas que le está causando.

Porque aquello ya no es normal. Ya no es una simple coincidencia que se despierte y lo primero que haga al salir por la ventana de su casa cuando la noche cae es rastrear y seguir ese aroma por toda la Villa Vongola sabiendo en qué lugares y casi el tiempo exacto que el herbívoro Gato ha estado ahí, para al final terminar sobre su tejado viéndolo dormir a veces hasta el alba.

Oh, porque el herbívoro podrá ser un Hombre Gato pero también sigue siendo humano y como tal, sigue teniendo todas las costumbres y hábitos humanos con la excepción de los días en que hay luna llena y se transforma pero eso sólo sucede una vez al mes.

De ahí en más, sigue siendo un humano y comportándose como uno… aunque es obvio que tiene ciertas habilidades más desarrolladas que cualquier herbívoro mortal.

—¡J-Jefe! ¿Está bien…?

La repentina pronunciación de aquellas palabras entre sueños —como después ve — atraen su atención y hacen que mire hacia la ventana y gracias a que no tiene cortina logra verlo entre la oscuridad y comprobar que sigue durmiendo; que sólo ha hablado dormido.

Por un instante se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que está soñando pero aquel pensamiento pasa a segundo plano cuando lo vuelve escuchar hablar.

—¡Ah, menos mal…! —y una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios al abrazarse más a su almohada—. ¡Qué bueno que está bien, Jefe!

El herbívoro mantiene su sonrisa y expresión alegre, terminando Hibarin por entender qué y sobre todo con quién está soñando. Su mirada se afila al instante y un aura amenazante lo cubre.

_"El herbívoro domador de monstruos". —_piensa con fastidio al enojarse más.

—Hn. —en un segundo saca sus tonfas y golpea con fuerza el marco de la ventana, haciendo que el ruido haga saltar y también despierte al herbívoro Gato.

—¿Pero qué…? —Gokudera enciende la lámpara de su cuarto y no ve nada raro ni el origen de aquel sonido—. ¿Un sueño…?

Se cuestiona confundido al mirar hacia la ventana sin notar ningún elemento extraño como fuerte viento, gotas de lluvia o truenos del otro lado.

—¡Ah, da igual! —vuelve a apagar la luz, girándose y cobijándose para dormirse de nuevo. Lo último que dice como cada vez que se prepara para dormir es una especie de mantra que murmura todas las noches con una pequeña sonrisa—. Qué tenga dulces sueños, Jefe.

Y así, se vuelve a dormir en cuestión de segundos.

—Hn. Estúpido, herbívoro Gato. —gruñe entre dientes Hibarin, sin llegar a ser escuchado por el mencionado.

¿Y por qué rayos es que está tan molesto y alterado, tan tenso, que tienen agarradas con fuerza sus tonfas como si fuera a morder a alguien en ese momento?

No lo entiende, y tampoco por qué sigue terminando cada noche ahí.

¿Qué es lo que tiene el aroma de aquel herbívoro que todas las noches lo lleva hasta su casa?

_"¿Será porque es un Hombre Gato y no un herbívoro común?"._

No llega a tener respuesta y en cambio vuelve a suspirar.

Aún tiene que buscar a alguien para morder esa noche.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Hibarin? ¿O qué estás haciendo aquí?

La voz de alguien tras su espalda lo hace dar un pequeño, casi imperceptible brinco hasta girarse, y es que no ha sentido para nada su presencia, ni escuchado ningún sonido de su parte, lo cual en sí es raro.

Y al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que es el viejo mago Rebo, ése que siempre está con el herbívoro domador y está flotando sobre el bastón que siempre lleva, y eso explica la falta de presencia.

—… No. —entrecierra tranquilamente sus ojos y le da la espalda al no tener nada en contra de él como para atacarlo—. Sólo iba pasando por aquí, eso es todo.

—¿En serio? —su sonrisa se amplía un poco más al no creerle al vampiro.

—Sí. Adiós, mago.

Y sin decir nada más brinca hacia el otro tejado alejándose de ahí.

—Hn. —el mago vuelve a sonreír al asomarse por la ventana y ver a quién pertenece esa casa.

A Gokudera, el Hombre Gato.

Y ahora ve que lo que él les decía el otro día "¡_A veces siento como si alguien estuviera fuera de mi ventana pero cuando me despierto y miro... no hay nadie!"_ es cierto y sobre todo, ya sabe quién es.

—Interesante. —dice para sí mismo, mirando la dirección que Hibarin ha tomado.

Ahora sólo le falta averiguar por qué hace eso y con suerte, lo sabrá mucho antes que el propio Hibarin.

Continuará…

* * *

Esto... disculpen de verdad la tardanza. He tenido mucho qué hacer y perdiendo mi tiempo (?) en otras cosas.

Lo importante es que aquí está otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les pareció? =)

Hibarin ha adoptado la extraña costumbre de seguir el aroma de Gokudera y termina todas las noches en el tejado de su casa. Aún no sabe por qué, pero espero que pronto se dé cuenta de eso, del mismo modo que haya una verdadera interacción entre estos dos. No olviden que ellos prácticamente no han intercambiado palabra alguna y apenas y se conocen de vista y eso tiene que cambiar si los quiero llevar a algo ¬w¬

Como siempre, les agradezco sus lindos comentarios a **_Raen-Abyss, Mimichibi-Diethel, Male-san , Erza S, Manaho Matsumoto _**&**_ una personita más _**(lo siento, no apareció tu nombre o nick pero aún así tomé en cuenta tu comentario :D) por dejarme saber su opinión, muchas gracias de verdad.

Espero vernos aquí más pronto ahora que ya sé por dónde quiero llevar la historia. Nos vemos ;)


End file.
